


Why Are You Crying ~OR~ J is very confused

by darlingkingofhell



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluffyfest, Inspired by Steven Universe, Protective Arthur, Protective joker, Sappy, Steven Universe References, joker Does Not Get emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkingofhell/pseuds/darlingkingofhell
Summary: Joker walks in on you crying but its.....because you're happy???Based on me crying at literally every episode of Steven Universe
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Why Are You Crying ~OR~ J is very confused

In retrospect, this night was both hilarious and the moment you both realized this relationship was written in the stars. 

Joker surprised you, suddenly opening the door and waltzing in to y’all’s room. It was night and there was only a warm lamp on in the corner, but your tear-streaked face was illuminated clear as day by the tv. Joker’s waltz halted as he saw your distressed state. You were cuddled up in the middle of the bed, back tucked against the solid headboard with pillows and blankets barricading you in all around. You were in one of Arthur’s sweaters with the sleeves tucked tightly over your fists and the neckline pulled up like a turtle’s shell. He’d seen you like this many times before, it was how you were whenever you were upset and needed to feel safe. What he couldn’t immediately understand was what had you so upset. You didn’t acknowledge him with more than a small peek and smile in his direction before directing your attention back to the tv. 

Rather than rush up to you and demand to know whose knees to bust like he wanted to, he took his time dressing down. after unbuttoning his wrists and shirt, carefully hanging his suit jacket, and untying his shoes, he disappeared into the closet to change into sleep clothes. When he emerged again he was utterly confused to find you both laughing and crying at the same time. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that his disorder must have rubbed off on you somehow. This is what finally hastened his steps and brought him to your side.

“Doll, what’s the matter? Who’s upset you? Do I need to go kill someone?” He asked, stroking your cheek as he managed to fit himself into the fortress of blankets and pillows so that you were both cradled inside. It took you a second to register his words and when you did you looked at him surprised before a fit of giggles started, you answered before he got any more confused, “No! No hun, it’s just this show really hits a chord. I dunno, they’re just all sweet and supportive and even if things aren’t perfect they’re doing their best…” You could see his confusion grow as he processed that.

“You’re crying because of…a children’s show? Are you sure that’s all?” 

“Hey, it’s a good kid’s show! Just watch it with me, you’ll see.” 

So he did, you watched a couple more episodes. You cried and laughed as you got swept up in the story and characters, while joker stared baffled, looking from you to the screen repeatedly. Eventually he decided he liked watching you better and you would always find him watching you when you glanced at him. 

“What?” you asked in a giggle–you couldn’t understand the expression on his face.

“It’s just…you feel so much..and it makes you happy? You enjoy having such strong feelings for this…it’s just…hypnotising.” He murmured, a coy smirk on his lips. You ducked your head, a warm blushing taking over your cheeks. 

“I do, yeah. I feel a lot of things all the time and watching these alone or with you is this nice little time when I get to really feel them all without having to mask it and look normal.” You peeked up only to see his smile get even more adoring. 

That night you both learned what made you so good together. Not only was Joker intense and quick to act on certain feelings in the moment, he was logical and solid, whereas you were much more under control of fast reactions but felt everything very deeply and weren’t afraid of those feelings. It was a nice match. 

You watched cartoons together more often. You so you could laugh, cry, and everything in between, and Joker so he could experience all those things through you.


End file.
